Ein etwas anderer Killer
by Takagi keji
Summary: Der schwarzen organisation fällt ein Deathnote in die Hände, ein interessanter Fall für L und Shinichi Characters death, Pairings, Kein Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Detektiv Conan / Death Note –

Ein etwas anderer Killer

Chapter 1: The begining; Ranbo

Tokio; 14 Millionen Einwohner, 500.000 Verbrecher, und in den nächsten Monaten werden Tausende der Einwohner sterben.

Ranbo Kojima war gerade dabei seinen Neffen Genta aus der Grundschule abzuholen. Zuvor war Ranbo aber noch seinen Lieblings Alkohol kaufen, der Gin lag nun im Kofferraum. Ranbo hatte seinen Neffen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, der Job ließ es nicht zu.

Er fuhr in dem Porsche den er so liebte. Seit Tagen war es in Tokio so heiß wie noch nie deswegen war es in dem Wagen eigentlich viel zu heiß um darin zu fahren.

Er war viel zu abgelenkt als er aus dem Wagen stieg um zu bemerken wie das schwarze Heft durch das offene Fenster herein segelte.

„Da bist du ja Onkel, ich hab schon lange gewartet !" rief Genta, auch wenn ihm sein Onkel oft unheimlich war.

„Entschuldigung, ich war noch einkaufen, ich hab dir auch was zu trinken mitgebracht." Genta schaute schon entsetzt, doch da zeigte Ranbo ihm die neue Kamen-Jaiba Limonade die er in seinem schwarzen Mantel versteckt hatte. „Was hattest du denn gedacht ?" fragte er lachend.

Zuhause angekommen lief Gentas Mutter schon aus der Tür raus," Da seid ihr ja endlich, das Essen ist schon fertig, kommst du noch mit rein Ranbo ?"

Ranbo lehnte ab, „Ich muss nochmal ins Büro, ich muss mich noch um besonders schwierige Kunden kümmern, vielleicht das nächste mal." Sagte und konnte. sich ein leichtes Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an das Folgende nicht verkneifen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Man kann halt nicht nur gute Seiten haben.

„Halt die Fresse Tanaka !" rief Ranbo und schlug ihm mit dem Griff seiner Pistole in den Nacken. Tanaka schrie auf und krümmte sich auf dem Boden „Ich will doch mein Geld zurück haben, Tanaka. Ich könnte dir ja eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen aber das wäre zu langweilig." Sagte er, holte die Bohrmaschine aus dem Regal und bewegte diese langsam auf Tanakas Hand zu.

„Ich geb es dir ja, aber ich brauche noch einen Monat !"

„Ein Monat ist zu lang." sagte er und schon rotierte die Spitze der Bohrmaschine im Fleisch und Blut spritze an die frisch gestrichene Wand.

„48 Stunden Tanaka, sonst wirst du das nächste Mal nicht zu Fuß aus der Garage kommen." Sagte er und blickte verzückt auf das Beil das an der Werkbank lehnte." Er verließ die Garage und rief „Schmeiß den Motor an!" und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz.

Tanaka hörte nur noch den Wagen wegfahren und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Ranbo liebte es sich um die kleinen Fische zu kümmern, diese konnte man quälen ohne Gefahr zu laufen selbst ausgeschaltet zu werden.

Sie verließen die Schnellstraße bogen auf einen Feldweg ein, fuhren eine halbe Stunde und kamen zu dem riesigen Anwesen das ihr Quartier war, sie gaben den Code an dem Tor, an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Noitasinagro Kcalb; Abfallbeseitigung" stand, ein, fuhren die Auffahrt die durch die Schatten der Bäume fast komplett schwarz war, und hielten vor dem Haupteingang des riesigen Herrenhauses.

Oft fand er die Umschreibung „Abfallbeseitigung" nur all zu zutreffend.

Sein Partner stieg schon aus dem Wagen aus, doch Ranbo bemerkte etwas hinter seinem Sitz.

Er griff danach, und war sich eigentlich schon sicher dass es ein Peilsender wäre, doch wäre dieser viel zu groß und auffallend.

Es war ein Notizbuch, ein einfaches, schwarzes Notizbuch, doch was suchte dieses in seinem Wagen, es war in seiner Branche sehr ungünstig ein Notizbuch zu führen.

Er öffnete es und las die ersten Seiten, sie waren schwarz, doch auf ihnen stand etwas in weißer Schrift das einer Anleitung glich. Aus ihr kam hervor, dass man mit diesem Heft Menschen durch das simple eintragen ihres Namen töten könne. Die Waffentechnik seiner „Organisation" war fortschrittlich, keine Frage, aber dies schien unmöglich.

Dennoch wunderte er sich, Scherze waren nicht gewöhnlich für seine Organisation.

Er beschloss erst einmal niemandem davon zu erzählen und es in sein Zimmer mit zu nehmen, er versteckte es in seinem Mantel in genau derselben Tasche, in welcher vor wenigen Stunden noch die Limonade seines Neffen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: „Ich dachte ICH wäre der Gott des Todes"

„Gin, morgen nehmen wir uns Hatamoto vor!"

„Okay." Rief Ranbo, ja in seiner Organisation wurde man nach seinem Lieblings Alkohol benannt, Ranbo fand dies schon lange zu einfallslos, beschwerte sich aber nicht.

Er schloss die Tür seines Zimmers.

„Hallöööchen Gin!" es lag eine Frau auf seinem Bett, ungewöhnlich groß, mindestens 2,50 meter. Normalerweise hielt Gin nicht viel von Frauen, aber ihre Figur war wirklich nicht zu verachten.

Ranbo zückte sofort seine Pistole und knurrte „Wer oder was bist du ?"

„Ohhh will Killer-san etwa auf mich schießen ?" Gin schoss, 2 mal, man hörte nichts, er hatte immer einen Schalldämpfer dabei, direkt zwischen die Augen, die Frau starb nicht es spritzte auch kein Blut, sonder die Kugeln flogen einfach durch sie hindurch und blieben in der Wand stecken.

„Entschuldige aber ich muss dich enttäuschen ich sterbe nicht so einfach. Ich bin ein Shinigami, ein Todesgott, ein wahrer, nicht so einer, für den du dich hälst!" die Frau lachte laut.

„E- ein Todesgott ?"

„Ja ein Todesgott, das Heft das du in deinem Mantel hasst habe ich fallen gelassen, und auch nur du kannst mich sehen."

Gin riss sich zusammen.

„Kann man wirklich mit diesem Heft Menschen töten ?"

„Natürlich, sehe ich etwa so aus als würde ich scherzen, nein bestimmt nicht !"

Die Frau lachte wieder, ihr Lachen klang sehr komisch.

„ Und noch etwas das dir gefallen könnte, du kannst sie nicht nur durch einen Herzinfarkt sterben lassen, du kannst bestimmen wie sie sterben sollen, solange es möglich ist."

Sofort breitete sich ein grinsen in Gins Gesicht aus.

„Und wie heißt du eigentlich, wenn du überhaupt einen Namen hast ?" fragte Gin.

"Ah, ein Mensch ganz nach meinem Geschmack, ich bin übrigens Rias"

„Rias… ein komischer Name… also, wenn ich den Namen einer Person in dieses Heft eintrage stirb diese ?"

„Unter der Voraussetzung dass du dabei sein Gesicht vor deinen Augen hast: ja.

„Ok, dann versuche ich ein mal." Gin holte einen Heft, schlug das Heft aus, und schrieb den Namen eines „Kunden" in das Heft.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Gin die Nachricht, dass der „Kunde" den er nun hätte „besuchen" solle gestorben war. Sofort war ihm klar dass das Heft wirklich funktionierte.

„Also, Gin dann können wir uns den Weg ja ersparen, dann können wir heute ja mal frei machen." Fügte Gins Partner Wodka hinzu.

„Gut ich gehe hoch und gehe nochmal unsere Akten durch, ich will nicht gestört werden !"

Er ging hoch, doch nicht um seine Akten durch zu gehen, sondern um etwas auszuprobieren.

„Also Rias, ich kann Menschen vor ihrem Tod manipulieren ?"

„Ja das stimmt."

„Okay, dann ist doch auch möglich, dafür zu sorgen dass jemand Geld abhebt, dass er mir schuldet, und auf irgendwo in seiner Garage versteckt, wo ich es später abholen kann ?"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Gut, also, dann versuche ich es und hole dann Morgen das Geld ab.

Nur muss ich ihn noch einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben lassen bevor er Selbstmord begeht. Später erzähle ich dann Wodka dass ich das Geld irgendwo gefunden habe. Das wird er schon glauben.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The beginings Shinichi

_Pip-Pip Pip-Pip Pip-Pip_

"Nghhhh, ich steh ja schon auf !"

Shinichi Kudo war Oberschüler und ein begeisteter Krimi-Fan.

Sein Vater war selbst Autor, und hatte eine riesige eigene Bibliothek.

Da Shinichi schon fast alle Krimis gelesen hat, die es gibt sucht er selbst den Beruf als Kriminalist. Er war gut, sehr gut, vielleicht sogar zu gut. Weswegen er vor einigen Jahren das Opfer des ersten Versuches eines Giftes einer Bösen Organisation wurde, das Gift war noch nicht ganz ausgereift, weswegen er nur schrumpfte. Mit der Hilfe einer Wissenschaftlerin die von dieser Organisation erpresst wurde konnte er sich wieder zurück verwandeln.

Dies durfte jedoch niemand erfahren, da er sonst wieder von der Organisation verfolgt werden würde.

Seit einigen Wochen hatte er keinen interessanten Fall mehr gelöst und fauleste nur im Haus seiner Eltern herum. Seine Eltern wohnten schon lange in Amerika ohne ihren Sohn. Shinichi machte das aber nichts aus.

Seit einigen Tagen hatte er nur noch Kontakt mit seiner festen Freundin Ran.

Doch heute bekam er einen Anruf von einer ganz bestimmten Person.

„Hallo Shinichi, ich bin L."

„Der berühmte Detektiv ?"

„Ja genau der. Ich brauche deine Hilfe in einem Fall. In den Nachrichten wurde über diesen Fall noch nicht berichtigt, da man zunächst keinen Zusammenhang erkennt. Aber alle Opfer in diesem Fall hatten etwas mit einer gewissen „Organisation" zu tun. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass sie immer schwarze Sachen tragen, fast nie Hinweise über sich zurück lassen und fast perfekt arbeiten. Jedoch haben wir mitbekommen, dass du in einen Fall mit ihnen verwickelt wurdest, deswegen benötigen wir deine Erfahrung mit ihnen und ebenfalls dein Detektivisches können. Also was sagst du ?"

„E-eh" Shinichi war bewusst was das für eine Chance war ihnen auf die Spur zu kommen, war jedoch erst zu sehr geschockt um richtig antworten zu können.

„Natürlich werde ich mit ihnen arbeiten, jedoch möchte ich erst einmal wissen was das denn überhaupt für ein Fall ist."

„Ja ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber nur in unserem Hauptquartier. Mein Partner Watari wird sie abholen."


End file.
